


The Last City

by mundanefall



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mundanefall/pseuds/mundanefall
Summary: A random future/apocalypse Au I wrote based of my English course work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, this is my first fanfic. I still can't decide is this should be a one-shot or a chaptered fic. Also this isn't beta read, so sorry for bad spelling or anything. Constructive criticism is encouraged. Thanks. ~Fall

The tar-like gloomy sky hung over the city like a blanket. The buzz of electricity lingered as street lights hum, the fluorescent blue light shone through the darkness. The polluted air, thick with smoke and ash caused the inhabitants to constantly wear gas masks when on the streets, which filters out all smells. Building loomed over the people, it cast the angry shadows across the road. Only the sound of machines could be heard. Artificial.

Trevor sat on the roof a relatively stable building. He looked out into the wasteland, the wind was harsh and sand blew across the desert-like ground in waves. Sighing Trevor turned back to the his friends. After the city fell into chaos only him, Lindsay and the 'main six' survived as far as they knew.

No longer there was a government, chaos now the best friend of many people. 'Knowledge is not power. Power is power.' is now the motto of the human race. Where order once stood chaos had shoved him off his high horse; with all around him instantly accepting him he ruled with an iron fist. 

Outside the city - there was nothing. No one ever left the city anymore unless they have a death wish. With barely any plant life and scarce amounts of edible creature. Whatever was living out there was savage and untamed - killing whatever they can, known as wastebeasts. So the wastelands were born, rumour has it there is a sanctuary out there but fear keeps them in the city.

Inside the city wasn't much better, the children learned how never to trust others and being on you own is better than in a group. It's now a killed or be killed world, if no ones gonna protect you that's your problem not theirs.

A loud crash rang across the streets, startling Trevor, the building once known as the crowning jewel of the city fell, dust flying like birds escaping danger. Not that anyone cared anymore; the area around the rubble had become a graveyard for humanity's once great accomplishments. 

Humanity was at a new low.

Trevor hopped to his feet, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. Checking for his knife in it usual spot on his belt. "Where are you going?" He turned to face Ryan, the man stood in his usual get up, a gas mask and goggles covered his expression. "Gonna go see what I can find in the reck." Trevor replied quietly. "I'll be back soon." 

A few flights of stairs later Trevor walked down a dingy, narrow and graffiti ridden alley way. Trash overflowed the dumpsters, a hot-bead for rats. Skitter, skitter. The rats scatter as the boy passed, pieces of rotten food where they once sat, eating. The smell would be an abuse to the nose and eyes if not for the gas masks placed over most of his face, and the goggles covering the rest. He ducked under a vine consumed fence, he saw what remained of the landmark once bringing in tourists from far and wide. 

Trevor kept going, this was his chance to find loot. A wad of cash, a small bottle of water, he moves up and down the recently fallen building finding small bits of supplies. A pack of crackers, a knife, a medkit. 'Bingo' Trevor grinned as he pulled the loaded gun from the between prices of a wall.

Trevor moves to keep scavenging, until a growl rang through the air. Looking up to find a pack of wastebeasts. They were just skin stretched across sharp bones and teeth. Wastebeasts tend to stay away from the city. Trevor stood like a deer in head lights, the wastebeasts must be hungry and desperate enough to come into the city for food.

The wastebeast stood just a few feet in front of him. Trevor to a cautious step back, grabbing his knife tightly. The wastebeast didn't move towards him but it barred its teeth. Trevor moved back further, trying not to trip across anything before breaking out into a sprint. 

The moment he made it back to the roof, all heads turned toward him. "What happened?" Ryan asked, between his heavy breaths Trevor manage to gasp out.

"No where was safe - not anymore."


End file.
